


red and gold : blood on a crown

by OneTwoBreathe



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, M/M, Poetry, and the merthur is barely there tbh, basically a poetic retelling of the end of the show, because suffering is nice :), but i definitely thought of it with merthur in mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTwoBreathe/pseuds/OneTwoBreathe
Summary: We know gold doesn't rust, but God could it bleed





	red and gold : blood on a crown

We know gold doesn't rust,   
But God could it bleed   
Gushing Pendragon red   
The King's veins showed no greed.

There's a man with golden eyes   
Matching the golden crown,   
But there are no crowns on battlefields   
And there is no gold in what can't heal.

Isn't fate cruel ? Isn't it mean ?   
When it takes and it takes what it doesn't need,   
With no pity, no hesitance,   
Just hunger and decadence,   
As it feasts on what can decay,   
As it steals everything away.

Watch the red as it bleeds   
Watch the gold as it dies   
Watch the man as he screams   
Watch the man as he cries

Because Death is cruel, because Death is still,  
Because Death leaves behind what She wants to kill.

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo yeah ??? this is a thing ??? i have three other merlin wips cozied up un my hard drive but i really like writing poetry and, since my poem on hannibal, i really wanted to do a merlin one. i hope you guys enjoyed, please tell me what you think !


End file.
